Senga: The Scottish Slayer
by Just Jamie
Summary: A newly created slayer character, based in the east end of Glasgow, set after Season 7 of Buffy. Hope you enjoy it, any translation problems, just ask.
1. Chapter 1

Senga: The Vampire Slayer.

At the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer's TV run, in the episode "Chosen" Willow combined her magic with the power of the Slayer's axe, to make every potential slayer, a full-blown slayer. All the girls in the world, who could have been a slayer, now are slayers.

Including one shy young girl from Glasgow, Scotland.

She is Senga.

Beware her wrath foul creature of the night.

"Naw. She's no' gawn wae ye."

"But Mr McLeod, she's special, we know how to handle her new abilities."

"Ah said naw. Ah'm no havin' some redhead Yank bitch coming in to ma hoose and telling me ma daughter is so bloody special that she needs to go to some School in Yankee land."

"If you don't like redheads, I could turn my hair black? Trust me, you'd like that even less." Willow was getting more than a little angry at the backward momentum of this conversation.

"I'm sure Mr McLeod, that all you want is what's best for your daughter." Giles intervened, trying to ease some of the pressure that had built in the room.

"An you can piss off an a' ya wee English poof. Noo get oot a ma hoose afore ah call the polis on yas."

"Willow, you have my permission to flay him." Giles commented glibly as he and Willow walked towards the front door." Willow smiled a wan smile. Giles knew that she was sorely tempted.

As they walked down the stairs of the Glasgow tenement building they heard a voice shout after them, "Haw, you." They turned to look at the slightly dishevelled girl who was ambling down the stairs after them. "Ah heard ye talkin' tae ma da. Whit's this aboot me bein' special an' a' that?"

"You're Senga?" Giles asked, and then acknowledging how moot the question was added, "of course you are." Giles looked the girl up and down, her hair was unkempt (to say the least) and her clothes looked as though they had been raided from the dingiest charity shop imaginable. "You, young lady, have more power now than your father could possibly understand, haven't you noticed over the past few months, that you're a lot stronger than you were? Faster?"

"No' really mister. Senga looked puzzled.

"Well, you are. You just haven't tapped into your potential yet. You've been given a great gift, a great power, but with it comes responsibility." Willows softer tone seemed to ease the girl somewhat, "You have the strength to fight the darkness, and you are, what is called, a Slayer."

"Slayer of what exactly?" Senga asked consternation etched on her face.

"Well, vampires primarily, but well, really anything supernatural and evil." Giles put in.

"Oh? Right. OK, then, thanks for comin' to see me." Senga started laughing as she made her way back up the stairs to her front door.

"No one said this would be easy Giles." Willow said as her eyes moved from Senga to her companion. She might wk it out for herself she thought. But by then, it could be too late.

As they exited the close and made their way to the rental car, Willow stopped, she could feel someone watching them, she looked around and tried to locate the source of the feeling, she saw nothing. She shook off the feeling and got into the car and Giles started to drive off.

The curtain of a flat on the opposite side of the road twitched again, and in the darkened living room a voice said, "The witch almost saw me."

"Almost, is the important word in that sentence."? Replied a voice from deeper within the near absolute darkness. "Since the lassie didn't go wi' them, we can assume they wurnae believed. If that's the case, we move the night.

"Dad, I'm just goin' out wi' Jean fae across the way. Ah'll no' be late."

"Mhmm" Came the drunken reply from the living room of the 2 bedroom flat.

"Eight o'clock and he's already pished." Senga rolled her eyes as she closed the door, "Which wan o' the God's did ah piss off to deserve him as ma da'?" Senga closed the door as quietly as she could, she didn't want to waken her father from his drunken stupor. Her friend Jean, was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "park?" was all that Senga said, Jean's smile answered the question.

It should have been dark, but the street was bathed in the unnatural orange glow of the streetlights, interspersed with the newer white down lighters, supposed to reduce light pollution. The moon shone in a near futile attempt to bring natural light to the sky. The park was only a few minutes from Senga's flat, but the walk refreshed her somehow.  
"So how did you get oan in yer exam Jean?" Senga asked idly.

"No' bad ah 'hink. It wiz only maths a hud the day. An' it's no' like the prelims count for any'hin'. Ah hate exams." Jean's simple statement rang out in the quiet street, Senga thought it was strange that there weren't even any cats roaming, looking for something to fight or kill.

"Ah know whit ye mean, that's how ahm no botherin' wae them. Whit does school work huv to dae wi' the real world anyhow?" Senga laughed, she already had a job lined up in Superdrug. They only paid minimum wage, but it would be enough to get her out of her dads flat and into one of her own, at least, that was the plan. Her big plan. To escape the man who'd killed her mother.

"Ah think ah might go tae college." Jean almost whispered. "Ah want to dae childcare an' 'at." Jean looked at Senga, almost asking for a sign of approval.

Senga stopped and looked at her friend in the orange glow, "Aye? You'd be good at that." Senga started walking again, pleased that Jean had a plan in life, an idea to better herself. Senga stopped again. She could feel something odd, she looked around the street, trying to find the source of the nagging feeling she had. She felt what seemed like an itch, behind her eyeballs, and it refused to go away. The street was empty, strangely empty she thought again, but once more she shook off the unease and continued on her way.

The girls reached 'their seat' in the park a few seconds later, and unceremoniously flopped onto the wooden bench. Senga could feel the 'itching' getting worse, she tried to ignore it, but it was getting more and more annoying.

"Aww, Senga will ye' look at the Burberry brigade." Jean said simply, as she pointed over towards the park gate. Senga's eyes followed jeans outstretched finger, and saw five hooded figures walking through the gate. As they got closer, Senga's feeling of unease intensified. Then the figures stopped, just a few metres away from where Jean and Senga were sitting. They stopped and stared.

Senga's natural bravado pushed it's way to the surface of her consciousness, "Aw'right boys, you've hud yer look, now piss off over to the duck pond wi' yer pals. I think wan o' them has a bottle o' buckie, if yer lucky they might share."

"We're no' interested in them." One of the figures spoke. He sounded older than he looked. "It's you we want. Slayer." The figure laughed.

Senga's hackles were immediately raised, instinctively her hands curled into fists, trouble was coming and she was going to be ready for it. "Whit did you call me? Naw, don't tell me, ye called me slayer. You're the second bawbag to call me that the day. Are you wi' them?"

"No, you could say, those were the good guys. Us? Not so much." A different figure spoke this time.

"Ahhhh, riiiiight. You're the vampires then?" Senga asked derisively.

The gang of neds pulled their hoods back to reveal ridged faces and really large incisor teeth glinting in the light. "Yup, that's us."

"So, you're like Vampires?" Senga looked incredulously at the twisted faces before her. "Ah just thought ye had an awfy load a' plooks. Ye can get creams f'r that ye know?"

The vampires laughed, it was a hissing laugh, the kind of laugh you would expect a snake to have. One of them swung a fist at Senga. Incredibly she dodged it, as though some preternatural sense had warned her of the move. She dodged and parried like an expert. "How in the name a God am ah dain' this?" Senga asked no one in particular. One of the vampires grabbed her by the throat. "So ye'll be efter ma blood now eh? Well how about a mooth fu' o' dandruff?" She brought her head forward with as much force and speed as she could muster. The crown of her skull connected perfectly with the vampires jaw. She heard a satisfying crunch and felt bones shatter in the creatures jaw. It yelped in pain and jumped backwards nursing it's injured mouth. Senga delivered a resounding roundhouse kick to his head to knock him into the welcoming arms of unconciousness.

Another vampire immediately took it's fallen compatriots place in Senga's line of sight. "Ye know?" Senga said, almost conversationally, "Ah've only ever seen this kind o' kung fu shite in the films." She finished her sentence with a hearty uppercut punch to the new vampire's jaw. It flew backwards into the park bench Senga had just vacated. Wood splintered and the vampire looked down at it's chest and saw a large section of the wood, protruding from its chest, just as it turned to dust. "Now, that was cool." Senga said out loud. She looked up at the remaining vampires. "So who else wants some?" The vampires looked at each other and fled.

"You awright Jean?" Senga looked down at the ground where her friend had taken refuge.

"Ah 'hink so Senga, whit the fuck wis that a' aboot? Were they real vampires? Whur the hell did you learn tae fight like that?" The questions flooded out of Jean as she staggered to her feet.

"Ahm no sure whit that was about, aye, a think they wur, an' a huvnae a clue." Senga looked at the unconcious vampire at her feet now. Her eyes drifted to the shards of wood from the broken bench, she seemed to be weighing up her options. She slowly picked up one of the larger, sharper pieces of wood and stood over the prone vampire. With a deft, almost instinctive motion, she brought the makeshift stake down into the vampires chest. It's eyes flashed open and let out a momentary gasp, just before it vanished, to be replaced by a dust cloud billowing in the light wind. "Well, that answers wan o' yer questions Jean. They wur vampires."

The following morning, after a fitfull and restless night, Senga got out of her bed with a steely determination in her eyes. During the silent hours of the night, she had come to some startling realisations.

1. Vampires were real

2. The Vampires were out to get her.

3. She had super powers

4. Killing Vampire Neds was fun.

5. She needed to do something about this.

She crept along the short hallway to another door in the flat. She wasn't sure why she was sneaking, she could still hear the reassuring sound of her fathers elephantine snoring from further down the hall, she felt sure that he wouldn't awaken for several hours yet. She inched the door open and entered the darkened room. Her hand went to the light switch and suddenly the room was bathed in a glorious 60 watts of light.

Her brothers room was unchanged since the last time she had been in here. 18months ago, when her brother Davie had been put away, for being a stupid wee boy, who had been dragged down by a bunch of idiots. He was too stupid to have done anything like that on his own. Too naive to have thought of it himself, too kind a soul to have been anything but off his head on drink, or worse when he killed that other lad. Senga pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind as she went to the section of the room she had in mind. She drew back the rug. There it was, the loose floorboard, even the police hadn't found it when they were searching Davy's room after, after what happened. But Senga knew where it was. Davy had shown it to her. She had been disgusted by what she had seen, told him to get rid of them. Davy just laughed as he replaced the floorboard. The same floorboard that Senga now tugged at. It came away easily in her hands, which was strange as Davy had been forced to use a screwdriver to pry the board loose last time.

Senga looked at the contents of the little cubby hole. Then with more than a little trepidation, she withdrew the contents. "Yer pals told ye' that these were for doing the 'work of God'. Maybe they were right efter a'. " Senga looked at the knuckle dusters in her hands. She moved them looking at every detail of them. Solid steel, with but one alteration. She looked closely at the face of knuckle dusters, and saw the cruciforms that had been etched into them. "If Vampires are real, they are so not gonna like these buggers."


	2. Chapter 2

Senga: The Vampire Slayer.

Part 2.

"Are you oot a' your mind? Ye want to go looking for they bams?"

"Aye. That's exactly whit a'hm gonnae dae. I'm goin' tae find them, then dust 'em."

"Whit?" Jean looked at Senga in confusion, "Wi' a can o' pledge or some'hin'? That's no' gonnae work."

"Naw, Jean. I'm gonnae turn them tae dust. You know, put a bit o' wood through them and whoosh, their no' there any more." Senga tried desperately not to roll her eyes at her friend, she failed miserably as she always did.

"Aw, right, so you're an expert noo ur ye? Last night ye were as feart as I wiz, an' the day yer aw up and at 'em. Whit's that aboot?"

"I've been daein' some researchin' and stuff, ah've found this great wee website it's ca'd demonsdemonsdemons dot, thingy. Ah cannae remember it aff the top o' ma heid, but ah've bookmarked it at hame. Ah'll show it to ye later if ye want. But it's got a' this information, about them beasties fae last night, and a' the other kinds a' beasts oot there. there's hunners, even thousands o' different kinds."

"Aye, an' noo ye want to go oot chasin' the lot o' them?"

"There were also pages and pages about me on that site." Senga stopped as her friend stared at her. "Apparently whit those Americans said yesterday is a' true. I am a slayer. Ther's wan born in every generation, a single girl outta the whole world, who can stand up to the Vampires and the Demons, an' the other bawbags that go bump in the night."

"Ahm strong. Ah always huv been. Now a know why. I've got like super strength an' a' that. Here, watch this." Senga drew her fist back and swung a punch. Her fist drove straight through the wall she and Jean had been standing next to. "An' look here, no' a scratch on me! Ah wis born for this fight, a' ma life has been leadin' me to this. I'm ready for it Jean... Almost."

Jean knew what her friend meant. "You go then Jean, I'll be here when ye finish, whit ye need to dae."

Senga smiled at her friend, then turned away and entered the large iron gates that led to the cemetery. In an almost trance like state, she found her way to the grave without even having to think about it. She knelt next to the marker and picked away the moss and lichen that had somehow developed since she had last visited.

"Sorry it's been so long mum. Ah've been so confused, so messed up lately. I huvnae been doin' too well at School. I know, I promised I'd try, and really, I did. It's just no' fur me. I know you wanted something better for me, but I've just no' got it in me, I'll never be as smart as you were. I've tried, but it's just no' in me. I got the brains fae dads end o' the gene pool." She laughed lightly through the tears that were freely rolling down her cheeks. "But I think I've found my destiny. I know whit ah've got to do now. I'm a slayer mum. I fight a' the bad things in the world. You always told me to be strong, now I am. Now I'm ready for anything."

"You're not ready for me girl." Senga spun around to locate the source of the voice. "You'll never find me that way you silly child. I'm in your mind." Senga's eyes swept the area around her, until she was satisfied that there really was no one else nearby, and she closed her eyes to focus on her uninvited mental visitor.

"Who are you? You're no' a vampire. Vampire's ur no' telepathic."

"Full marks for your detective work child. No, I'm not a simple vampire, though, they do have their uses from time to time. No, I am something completely different. I don't drink blood, I drink essences, the fire from your heart, the spark in your eyes, that is the hunger that compels me."

"You feed on slayers?"

"Potential slayers mostly. When they come into their powers they usually have the wretched watchers council to protect them. But lately, there have been no potentials, only full blown slayers, an army of them and as soon as I track them down, someone else is there, the last of the Council, and his accursed pet witch. But you my dear. You sent them away, you're alone, vulnerable to me. Mine for the feasting. I will have you. Even if I have to work my way through your friends and your family to get you, you will be mine Senga, all mine."

"Well, if you're gonnae be like that, do you mind startin' wi' my dad? I'll gie ye his address, I'll even arrange for the door to be unlocked."

"What?" The voice replied, astonished.

"Ah hate the shit. Ye can huv him if ye want him. But by the time you have him, I'll know whit you are. and I'll know how to kill you."

"Yes, your mother says you were always the optimist."

"Whit? What did you say about my mother?" Senga could feel the blood begin to pump faster in her veins.

"She's hear with me dear. We've been talking about you. She knows all about you. Would you like to talk to her?" The voice faded to be replaced by a voice Senga knew so well.

"Senga, run away girl. he'll kill you if you come for him. He's expecting you to..." The voice cut off in her mind.

"No. Mum, come back." Almost pleading Senga cried out to the ether.

The male voice returned, "I think we've heard enough out of her, don't you agree? She is an interesting soul. I'm glad I kept her around. Now, if you want me to release her, all you have to do, is surrender to your true destiny, and feed me."

As the voice faded, Senga cried out again, sorrow mixed with anger and pain.

"Senga, are you alright? I heard ye shoutin' a' the way at the gates." Jean looked at her friends pale complexion, her own face filled with genuine concern.

"It's got my mum. The Bastard's got my mum." Sorrow and pain vanished from Senga's voice with every breath she took. "I'm goin' tae find it, them I'm gonnae kill it till it lets her go."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Senga Part 4

Back at her flat, but still badly shaken, Senga was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking forlorn and hurt. She looked so vulnerable, more so than her friend had ever seen her. "You'll find a way to beat this thing Senga. You'll save yer ma' as well, Ah've nae doubt." Jean could see no signs of acknowledgement from her friend. "Right, we just need to find oot whit we're up against here Senga. Whit wiz the name o' that website ye found? Oh, aye. Ah remember noo. Demonsdemonsdemons." Jean typed the url into the search box on Senga's pc. The website opened. "Ooooh, noo that's an ugly bastard. Thank God you dont' huv tae fight him." She commented, as the sites images started downloading. "Oh, wait, he's the webmaster. Waitaminnit, can demons use the net? That is so weird innit Senga?" Jean turned, and still there had been no movement from Senga. Being an eternal optimist, Jean persevered. "Right, we need some search criteria to find this guy. OK, he keeps souls prisoner. Uses vampires as henchmen. Likes to eat the spirits of slayers, or at least potential slayers. Right, lets see whit the search comes up wi'." Jean hit the enter button. To her surprise the site brought up one exact match. "Ah 'hink we've got him Senga." Jean turned around and almost jumped, Senga had moved from the bed and was now standing behind Jean, staring intently at the screen.

"Azazeal. The eater of souls." Senga whispered beneath her breath. "So he's got a name at least. Lets see whit else he's got." She searched for weaknesses and vulnerabilities, she found none. "That cannae be good. Nobody that's ever fought him hiz survived. How the hell can that be?"

"Here Senga, it says here that it's coz he's no entirely a' there." Jean said, as she started quoting from the site. "Azazeal exists almost entirely on the spirit plane, he only keeps a host form on the mortal plane to keep him anchored, but if that's destroyed, he just finds another form to inhabit. Legends of the Watchers council call him the Unstoppable beast." Jean stopped reading as Senga's hands flew to the keyboard.

"Ah've been hearin' a load aboot this 'Watchers council' lets see whit we can find oot aboot them." She typed the phrase into the search box and the page suddenly filled with possible results. "Showing matches 1-25 of 8035698. That's a load of sites to look through. How can we narrow it down?"

It was Jean's turn to type frantically into the search box, adding the phrases 'Azazeal' and 'legends'. The results narrowed to only 25. "Hows that for luck eh Senga?" She didn't have to look to feel Senga smiling at her.

Jean manouvered the mouse over the first option on the page. It opened up the site. "It's a blog. O' some guy called Wesley Whyndham Price. Says here that he wiz a watcher until they sacked him."

"Whit wiz he sacked fur?" Senga asked.

"Probably fur bein' gay. You know, wi' a name like that, he just huz tae be." Jean and Senga both laughed. When they were done they began reading the blog of the ex watcher.

_"Entry 402._

_In my continued efforts to avenge myself on the Watchers council for the ignominy forced on me, I continue to post here, revealing their secrets for the world to read. The council has many secrets, and this endeavour could well take me to the end of my life to complete, but I shall complete it._

_This entry will relate to the entity known as the 'Unstoppable beast' or to use it's correct name, Azazeal. This creature that exists to feed on the life forces, or spirits if you like, of the potential Slayers. It seems to be invulnerable to harm, purely because it exists primarily on the spiritual plane. It is my supposition, that only an attack on it's astral form can prevail against this creature. Of course, if the council had not fired me, then this information would have been given to them directly, and they could have dealt with the creature accordingly. But as the did fire me, well they can go to hell."_

"Reads like the diary of any fired employee to me." Jean commented.

"Aye, but he could be right about how to beat it. It bears lookin' into doesn't it?" Senga looked at her friend. "A wee trip to the Mitchell Library th' morra ah think. Look up everything we can get on the spirit plane, especially how to get there." Senga was genuinely enthused by this turn of events. Then she looked at the clock. "It's half eight. You'd better be headin' hame Jean. I'll walk you, just to be oan the safe side awright?" Relieved, Jean nodded, she hadn't been looking forward to walking home on her own.

Senga pulled on her steel toed safety boots, 'the best birthday present my da' ever goat me' she thought to herself. She then pulled on her black denim jacket and made sure that the knuckle dusters were still in the pockets where she had secreted them earlier in the day. One in each pocket, easy to put on and use. Jean stood up just as Senga did. "You still look gie nervous Jean. Dinnae worry, if it moves the night, ah'll kick it's arse fur it." Jean smiled again as Senga opened her bedroom door, and stopped in her tracks.

"Whur the hell dae you think you're gaun?" Senga's father stood framed in the doorway of the living room. "Yer naw goin' oot the night. People huv been turnin' up deid lately. Have ye no looked at the papers?"

Senga could feel the anger bubbling up and over her in built defenses. "It's a bit bloody late to come over a' parental is it no'? Ye've never given a shit before, why start noo?"

Her father looked as though he had been physically struck. Staggering back a couple of paces. It was then that Senga realised what had been really different about him. He was sober. "It's. It's jist." her father started to say, then stopped as he went into the living room and slumped in his chair. "It's yer brother." He said, sounding weary. He wiz attacked last night in the Bar-L. Some wee bastard ripped half his throat oot. he's in the Royal right noo." At the last word, Senga's father actually sobbed. Senga could feel something in her throat. Grief, concern, fear and for the first time in years, guilt.

"Da'. I'm just walkin' Jean hame. Ah'll be back in a couple o' minutes. When ah get back, we'll talk, awright?" Senga stroked her father's shoulder as she spoke. He looked at her and smiled thinly through his tears. "Ah'll be a couple o' minutes. Don't let anyone in till a' get back. Right da'?" He nodded even as his mouth formed the question. "Don't ask why, I'll explain it a' when ah get back." Senga looked into her father's eyes, the tears had washed away the darkness she had always found there before, without realising what she was doing, she kissed him on the forehead, but just as soon as she realised what she was doing, she pulled away. "Ah'll be back in a minute." She darted for the door, Jean following on. If she'd looked back, she would have seen her father raise his hand to his forehead and smile, through a new spout of happy tears.

"Whit wiz that a' aboot Senga?" Jean asked as they walked down the tenament stairs. "Wiz your faither sober? Did you gie him a kiss? Whit wiz that aboot yer brother?"

"That thing. Azazeal, said that he'd get to me through ma family if he hud tae. Ah 'hink he just did. Throat near ripped oot? Sounds like a vampire tae me. An' if it wiz. I'm gonna kill that thing 4 times noo."

"4 times? How?"

"Wan, fur keeping ma mothers soul. Two, fur attackin' ma brother. Three, Fur attackin' me an' ma pal. An' four, fur makin' me kiss ma faither. Naeb'dy does that to me."

At the mouth of the 'close' Senga held Jean back as she looked out into the darkening street. She looked in both directions, knowing that Jean lived only 5 blocks away, didn't really help in this situation. Vampires could attack from anywhere. "Right 'mon Jean, lets get you hame."

The girls walked onto the pavement, and turned in the direction of Jean's home. Senga could feel the tingling behind her eyes again, but it was vague, almost distant. Or perhaps muffled.

A figure jumped out at them from behind a hedgerow, Senga swung her fists first, with no intention of asking questions later. Her hands connected with the skull of their wouldbe attacker, and sent the figure flying backwards into the garden it had pounced from. "A wee bit mer speed might be in order Jean." Senga said, as she put her hands into her pockets and secured the knuckledusters to her fists. She was ready for them now. Three figures appeared from the shadow of a transit van parked a little way in front of the girls. Senga flew at the first of them, fists outstretched, the full length of her arms, in front of her. Both fists connected, and she could smell the burning where the cruciforms connected with the vampire's flesh. The creature screamed as it recoiled from the attack. It's two companions looked uncertain, but only for a second as Senga aimed a fist at each of them, again the reassuring crack of impact, followed by the sizzle and screams. "Go Jean, now." She could see Jean, run a few paces ahead of her and dart into her own tenament building. Knowing that Jean had the heaviest door in the area, she waited. Upon hearing the heavy thud of the door slamming behind Jean, Senga turned her full attention on the vampires. They had regrouped. all four of them now faced the single, untrained slayer.

"Bollocks!" Senga muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Senga.

"Awright ya bunch a' fannies. Ye really want a fight? Well a' right then, come and get it." Senga wished she felt as confident as her words made her sound. She noticed on of the vampires looking uncertain, he was still nursing the burns on his cheek from where her cross etched knuckle dusters had burned him. His companions showed no such trepidation and advanced on her.

Senga allowed the first two to get in close, she then lashed out with what she hoped would be a roundhouse kick, it wasn't, but it had the desired effect, the vampire that she had managed to strike staggered backwards into his friend, halting both of their advances, albeit temporarily. Then she lunged at the still stunned vampire, the knuckle dusters impacting on his jaw in an almost expertly delivered uppercut. Senga sent him flying off his feet, she was still getting to grips with having super strength, but she was learning fast. The vampire landed heavily, blood pouring from his mouth, she hoped that she'd broken his jaw, in that case, he wouldn't be biting anyone for a while.

Uncertainty gripped the other vampires, but it vanished quickly as they all seemed to have the same idea at once. They circled Senga, one in front, one on either side, and Senga knew instinctively that the other was directly behind her. She spun around, never stopping for more than a second, she knew that would be all the time that they would need. "Right, who wants to go first? Or ur ye a' gonnae try yer luck at once?" She could see the smiles on the vampires faces, she knew which option they would go for. They advanced as one.

"Haw, ya bawbags!" The cry took the vampires and Senga by surprise, all faces turned to see Jean standing at the mouth of her tenament building with a plastic carrier bag full of, something. "Yer reinforcements are here Senga." Jean pulled a bottle from the bag and hurled it at the nearest vampire, the glass irn bru bottle smashed over his head, he started to laugh, but the laughter turned to screams as the liquid contents started to roll down his flesh, smouldering and burning his skin as it went. It actually seemed to be eating at his flesh. "Aye, that's right, it's holy water. An I've got mer' right here." Jean hefted the bag, the sound of several glass bottles impacting on each other rang out like a bell in the night. "Senga. Catch." Jean tossed something, Senga caught it without thinking twice. It was Jean's mother's wrought iron cross, replete with a nail and some plaster, still in place after Jean had obviously wrenched the cross from it's usual place above the fireplace in her living room. Senga hefted the weighty cross easily and dodged between the vampires so that she and Jean were side by side. "Thank God that worked Senga hen, these bottles are full o' lemonade." Jean whispered.

One of the vampires laughed out loud, "I take it you didn't know about our super sense of hearing? Stupid girl." They began to advance, on Jean. They didn't even look at Senga, if they tried they flinched away at the sight of the cross. But Jean was an easy target, she had no such protection.

"If you bastards want to get to them, ye'll huv tae get through me an a'." The voice startled everyone, Senga and Jean recognised it instantly. Jean, Senga and the vampires alike, turned in the direction of the voice, in time for one of the vampires to receive a direct hit to the face from a baseball bat, wielded by Senga's father. "You want some an a'?" He asked as he turned on the next closest vampire, swinging the bat as he moved. The two remaining, mobile vampires looked at each other and ran. "Right you two" Senga's father spoke, "up to oor flat right noo."

"Naw da'. There's somethin' we need to dae first." Senga walked up to her father and took the bat from his hands. She snapped it easily at the handle, leaving a ragged edge, she walked first to the vampire her father had struck and thrust the jagged piece of wood directly into it's chest, as it turned to dust she turned to the vampire she had knocked out with her uppercut and repeated the staking. She then turned her attention on the badly burned vampire, as he whimpered on the ground, covering his still smouldering fact with his hands. He didn't even see the stake coming as Senga delivered the dusting blow. "Now, we're done." Senga took Jean by the hand, then as she passed her father, still with a look of utter disbelief on his face, Senga put an arm around his waist and gently turned him around and started walking. "Ah guess ah've got a bit o' explainin' to do."

Some time later.

"So, ye'r tellin' me that those yanks were tellin' the truth? You really have got special powers?" Senga's father sat in his chair, nestling a cup of coffee in his hands, looking incredulously at his daughter. "An' that vampires really do exist?"

"Aye. That's whit you saw oot there. Vampires, real honest tae God vampires, undead, bloodsucking hackit faced creatures o' the night, an ah'm the only wan that c'n stop em."

Coping remarkably well, considering the circumstances, Senga's father looked at Jean, "an whit special powers do you huv?"

"Who? Me? Nane, a don't 'hink. Ah've just got a mother that's a member o' the wee free, who just happens to huv a supply o' holy water in the hoose. Ye' know, just in case." Jean was constantly bemused by the 'quirks' of her mother. The Free Church of Scotland, or the Wee Free, as Jean calls it has often been described as the millitant wing of the church of Christ. Their basic doctrines include the statement that if you are not a member of the 'Wee Free' you are by default a heathen and doomed to burn in hell, and they are more than willing to help you reach your final destination early, if you really make them angry.

"So, you've been chosen to fight these Vampires? Ah'm no' sure ah like that idea Senga hen. C'n ye no' get oot o' it? You know, I could like, write ye a note or some'hin?"

"Ah don't think it works like that dad. It's something that I was born to do. Anyway, ah cannae stop, no' until ah make that bastard let mum's soul go." After she had said it she realised, this was the first time she had actually intentionally sworn in front of her father. She needn't have been concerned, he had focused on what she had said before she swore.

"Whit wiz that aboot yer mum? Who's got yer mums soul?" Anger flared in her father, he rose from his chair and in a single step was standing over Senga. "Who?" Senga took several minutes explaining about Azazeal and the encounter she had with him/it (that was one point she admitted uncertainty about) at the graveyard, the internet search, the theory on how to kill Azazeal. She told him everything She didn't know why, she just poured everything out to her father, the man she hated, the man who made everything go wrong, the man who... Had never cared for anyone but himself.

As the news sunk in to her father he staggered backwards to his chair. Senga recognised the look of confusion and fear on her fathers face and knew exactly where this would lead. "D'ye want a drink dad?" Senga asked, hiding her disdain admirably.

"Mer than anything in the world." Her father replied, but as Senga rose to go to the kitchen, her father's hand stopped her, "but I'd better no'. We huv to work out how to save you, you're mother and everybody else 'round here." Senga looked stunned at her fathers face, gone was the confusion, gone was the fear, all that remained, etched on his face, was a steely determination and a fire in her eyes that Senga had only heard about in the stories her mother told her about how her parents met. This wasn't the man she had grown to hate, this was the man that her mother had grown to love.

"First order o' business ah 'hink, is tae find out how to get tae this beastie thing. Ye said it lives oan the spirit plane?" Jean looked at Senga's father as he spoke, stunned by this unexpected turn of events.

"Uhm, aye. We need tae work out how to attack it there and destroy it's body here, baith at the same time."

"So, we need some kind a' miracle then?" Senga's father asked.

"_No, you need a witch_" The voice came from everywhere at once, everyone spun looking for the source, they could find none. "_Oh? Am I still invisible? Sorry, I'm pretty new at this. There, how's that?" _A figure took shape in front of them, a strangely beautiful, translucent girl. "_My name's Tara. I'm kind of here to help._"


	5. Chapter 5

Senga: Part 5

"Right. An' you're a ghost then?" Asked Senga, bravely peering around her fathers protective girth. The figure of Tara, floating serenely less than a meter away.

"So they tell me. I was told I'd be able to touch things if I concentrated. May I?" Senga's father mutely nodded as Tara reached for the tv remote control. Focussing all of her will power, she pushed the button to switch the tv on.

"This BBC news 24. Reports are coming in that hastily staged peace talks in the middle east have ended abruptly with Israeli delegates declaring the new leaders of the Palestinian Authority to be Anti Semite. The representatives from Palestine responded by simply stating that God's true children shall inherit the Earth." Tara's finger hit the button again.

"Ugh, the news is still far too depressing." She looked up at the others in the room. Senga, her father and Jean all looked agog at the apparition. "Oh. Sorry, I still look weird huh?" Another mute nod from Senga's father, echoed, again silently, by nods from Senga and the now rocking on her feet Jean. Trying desperately to keep it together. Whatever it was. "Well, I've been sent by the Powers that be, to help you defeat Azazeal. Something big is coming in the world, I'm not sure what, but they want as many of the big players on the opposite team taken out right now as possible. Azazeal is one of their heavy hitters, but you Senga, have what it takes to take him down."

"Aye right. Ah know ah want tae take the shite doon, but I still huvnae a scooby how tae. As far as we can tell, the bawbag is indestructible." Jean had decided that Tara didn't pose a threat and had stepped from behind her father and now stood close enough to pass her hand through Tara's ethereal form. Tara looked down at Senga's hand passing through her abdomen. Senga looked up, "Uhm, sorry, it's just, your the first ghost ah've ever met."

"It's fine. Just a little weird. It's the first time I've been dead." Tara laughed lightly at her own joke. "My friend Buffy would probably have some advice for me on how to handle it. She's died twice you know? She's also a slayer, just like you." Tara smiled as a look of confusion crossed Senga's face, "I'll tell you about her another time. Right now, we've got a big bad to worry about. You had a plan, to attack on two fronts? Here on the Earthly plane and on the spirit plane as well?"

"Aye, it was an idea fae some ex Watcher called Wesley?" Jean commented, as she gradually regained her composure.

"Ah yes, Wesley. he's a good man. I hope he's still fighting the good fight." Tara turned away towards the window. It'll be dawn soon. If we're going to do this, then we'd better get ready. His guards will be useless in the daylight, so we'll have the best chance of attacking his physical form then. Come with me Senga, we need to get you trained on how to reach the Spirit plane, then we can coach your father and your friend here on how to destroy Azazeal's body." Tara's spirit form slowly drifted towards the door. Senga was about to follow when Jean pulled her aside and whispered something to her. Senga's eyes widened, then narrowed, as she followed Tara from the room.

Dawn had come and gone, some hours ago, but the Glaswegian army of good guys (as Jean had taken to calling the group) was ready to go. "Right miss Ghostie, how do we find this toerag?" Senga's father asked, as he pulled the largest of the knives from the kitchen drawer.

"Oh, I know exactly where he is. There's a void, not far from here. No light can escape it. No power can stop it." Tara seemed to drift away momentarily, until she was brought back by Senga's reply.

"Except us!" The newest slayer hefted a baseball bat around her head. They didn't expect any trouble from Azazeal's vampire bodyguards, but Senga knew it was always best to be prepared. "Everybody ready?" Senga asked as she looked around her living room. Her father and Jean both nodded, resolute looks fixed on their faces. Tara smiled and nodded. "Right then, lead on Tara."

The group were on the street in moments. Senga was slightly disturbed by the realisation that noone else could see Tara, only the small band of would be heroes.

A few minutes later the group had arrived at a door, the flat was only 3 tenament buildings away from Senga's own building, that fact disturbed her to no end. Knowing that the creature had been this close to her, possibly for some time. So close, yet completely unknown. Glasgow's community spirit had gone down the tubes years ago. But her dad still spoke of times when everybody knew their neighbours, and people looked out for each other, and most of all, the infamous days where you could leave your front door open without fear of burglary. These days, those ideas seemed like halcyon memories from a long gone world. Senga was snapped from her reverie by Tara "This is it. It's inside here."

"Righto." Senga replied, as with one swift kick (much to her own surprise more than anyone elses) the door flew open, practically knocked from it's hinges. Senga strode unflinchingly into the flat, checking room by room for any signs of habitation. It was in the bedroom to the rear of the property that she found it. An honest to God demon, horns and all. "Fuck's sake!"

Tara entered the room behind Senga. "That's it's mortal form Senga. From the fact that he's not moving, we can assume that he's on the spirit plane." Tara seemed to shimmer, and fade slightly, before reappearing at the opposite end of the room. "It's time."

Senga turned to her father and her best friend. "If anything happens, do what you can. Any trouble that you dont' think you can handle, get out of here an' don't look back." She looked into the eyes of her father, as he silently pleaded with her not to go through with this. Senga smiled at him as she touched his face. The most tender gesture she had made towards him in many years. They both knew that one night of attention was not enough to make up for years of neglect, but it was a good place to start.

Senga turned her attention to her dearest friend. "Go get the shitebag Senga. Gie him a kick in the Goolies fae me." She smiled despite the concern etched in her features. Senga smiled back as she turned around to face the physical form of her adversary. She circled the demon, taking a measure of the creature. She didn't like the idea of it waking up with her father and Jean in the room, but they knew, if it woke up, then Senga had failed, and they were to run as though their lives depended on it, which it probably would do in those circumstances.

Senga faced the creature and lowered herself to the ground. She sat crosslegged in front of Azazeal and began to speak, slowly, it was something she had only learned this morning, a spell.

"Erigo meus phasmatis, solo meus Animus."

"Letalis crusta, inerto haud magis."

As she finished the final word, her head lolled forward as her spirit was gone. Tara had also vanished, and all hell broke loose in the bedroom.

"Senga, no, get away while you can." The plaintive cry, in a voice so familiar roused Senga from her, had she been sleeping? Was she still sleeping. She could tell that her eyes were open, she moved her hand in front of her face, just to be sure though. She saw her hand as clear as day, but beyond that, there was a fog.

"Mum? Where are you?" Senga cried out.

"Somewhere close by Senga. You will join her soon." The voice of Azazeal was so close, Senga would swear he was standing next to her. "Welcome to my world my child."

"Welcome to my world of pain ya bastard!" Senga cried as she swung out with her elbow, at the point she felt sure would connect with the creature. It struck nothing.

"You have no body here Senga. You cannot physically harm me here, nor can I physically harm you. Your family on the other hand..."

The Bedroom.

It started with a knocking. Then a thunderous crash, as fists smashed through the floorboards, and vampiric faces came into view. Jean and Senga's father backed away towards the door, only to be stopped by the sound of more crashes coming from the other rooms in the flat. It was a trap.

The Spirit plane.

"Tara, you have to wake up now." Senga's mother shook the witches form. "Tara, you have to do it now." Tara's eyes flickered open and then she was gone.

"Ah know fine how it works here." Senga shouted, it's mind o'er matter up here innit?" She turned as she spoke. "An' ah don't mind, an' you don't matter." She let fly with another punch. This one connecting with something, something that was pained by the sensation.

"Good move Senga, it has been millenia since someone has actually hurt me in my realm, bravo."

"Oh, ah'll hit ye in yer realm awright." Senga retorted as she let out a hefty kick to the point where she anticipated the prone Azazeal would have fallen. She felt a satisfying impact and heard another gasp of pain from Azazeal.

The Bedroom.

Backed against a wall Jean and Senga's father fought bravely, but futilely. They were outnumbered ten to one. Out of the corner of her eye Jean could see Tara's ghost form reappear, hover over Senga's body briefly then vanish. Senga's eyes opened and a light glowed in them as she let out a loud call. "Willow! I need you. Bring help"

A hotel room, near Glasgow airport.

"Yeah, they didn't want to know. The father's a drunk, he pretty much told Giles and I where to go, he was ready to give us a map to help us get there too. " Willow paused as on the other end of the call, Faith brought her up to speed on events at the Academy. "Seattle? No, I've not heard anything. The coven were sure? Well, OK, we'll head out there when I get..." Willow stopped as something struck her mind, "baby?"

There was a flash of light in the hotel room as Faith appeared, holding a telephone receiver to her ear "Did you just call me baby? What the fu.."

"Did I hear Faith? Did you have her on speaker phone Willow?" Asked Giles appeared from the small bathroom, but Willow and Faith were both gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Senga: The End?

"It looks like this is the end." Jean spared a second to glance at Senga's father as he bravely swiped at any vampire that came within range of the golf club he held in his hand. "I just wish that..." Jean didn't get to finish her sentence as two vampires made a jump towards her. She screamed, unable to mount any decent defence against them.

"Oh no you don't. There's no muching on Senga's friends, as long as I'm around." Jean looked agog as Senga appeared behind the vampires and picked both of them up by the scruff of their necks and hurled them against the opposite wall. "Uhm, hi again. Or more accurately, Hi. I'm Tara. I'm kinda hitching a ride in Senga's body, only while she's not using it." Tara grabbed at a torn piece of floorboard, left from the vampire's sudden smashing from below. With hardly a glance in the other direction she hurled the wooden shard at an approaching vampire, and it turned to dust as it hit home. "I could get used to this. I've never felt so strong." Tara turned, placing her back to the wall along with Jean and Senga's father.

"But, you're the one who led us into this trap, ya wee dead bitch." Jean screamed as, with baseball bat in hand she swung for another vampire.

"Not really, you see, I wasn't in control. Azazeal was. But now he's busy with Senga, I've got my own will back. In more ways than one." Tara/Senga smiled.

As if on cue, two figures materialised behind the vampires, both looked bewildered by the scene in front of them. The dark haired one seemed to get her bearings quicker than the redhead, as she hurled herself gleefully into the mass of undead. Punching and kicking, as though this was all fun to her. The redhead however stood back from the miasma of fighting bodies and looked around the room. Her eyes fixed mometarily on the figure of Azazeal, then switched to Senga/Tara, as their eyes locked. tears welled in Willow's eyes.

The Spirit plane.

"Ye' see, we knew it was a trap, we came prepared ya bam." Senga let loose with another kick, but Azazeal had already moved, she kicked empty air.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Senga dear?" Azazeal's mocking voice came from all around

"Yer information is just a wee bitty out o' date Jobbie jaws. When that ghostie o' Tara mentioned Wesley, we knew that she wiznae sent by God or who e'er it wiz. Wesley's been dead for weeks noo. An' if she doesnae know that, then she's no really sent fae heaven."

"Your logic is astoundingly simple." Azazeal's laughing voice was cut off by another punch from Senga.

"Aye, but simple hiz always worked well fur me." Another punch, again, hitting nothing, the creature had moved again. "Is this how y've never been killed? Ye just hide away behind this fog stuff?" Azazeal's only reply was repulsive laughter.

Mortal Plane.

The vampire's were in dissaray. Although they still outnumbered their opponents by 5 to 1, the new arrivals seemed to know what they were doing, this concerned the vampire's no end. One of them was a trained slayer, one who seemed to enjoy her work a litte too much, the other, the weaker looking one, was by far the most dangerous though. The vampires could smell the magiks, she was powerfull, and from the look on her face, she was angry.

"Get away from her now!" Willow bellowed. At her words an unseen force pulled the vampires away from the group backed against the wall. Now scrambling to their feet the vampire's had lost their bravado and were moving more cautiosly. Their numers broke into smaller groups, and moved in slowly from different directions. Suddenly an incandescent sphere sprung up around the band of heroes. The vampire's touched the sphere, and instantly regretted it, for the few seconds it took them to turn to ash. "Baby?" Willow said to Tara/Willow.

"You what?" Asked Senga's father. Jean's face echoed the question.

"Hey sweetie." Tara replied, raising Senga's hand to Willow's cheek.

"Ah swear to God," Jean said to nobody in particular, "if you two start kissin', ah'm gonnae boak." Willow and Tara both turned to her. Tara smiled, Willow didn't.

"I hate to interrupt this love in, but what gives here?" Faith asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Tara replied. "It started when I died. Azazeal had been warned off from the potentials by something higher up the food chain."

"The first, probably" Willow interjected.

"The first evil? Really? Wow. Well, with his usual food supply cut off, he started taking witch souls to sustain him. He took me." Senga's face fell as Tara reccounted the events since her death. " He had been feeding off me for some time, as well as using Senga's mother to get information about her, ready for the time when he could strike again. I guess that time is now. He used me to lure Senga into a trap. She's on the spirit plane right now fighting that thing." She pointed at Azazeal's form. She turned to Jean, "I'm sorry, I honestly had no control over my actions. he's been whittling away my will for almost two years now. I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful." Senga's eyes filled with tears. "Will. What's happening to your hair?"

The Spirit plane.

Senga's mother watched in horror as Azazeal circled her daughter. "Senga, he's behind you." She watched her daughter launch an elbow into the creatures ribs, a smile crossed her face.

"Naughty, naughty." Azazeal raised a hand in her direction and pain ripped through her. She screamed.

"Leave my mother alone." Anger flared in Senga as she let loose with a torrent of kicks and punches, none of which connected with her target. Arms grabbed Senga from behind, restraining her. She thrashed around in the strong grip of Azazeal.

"Fight all you want. Your fury will feed me. It will prepare me for what is to come." Azazeal whispered into Senga's ear. "The end days are coming Senga. You should be happy that you won't live to see it for yourself."

Mortal plane.

"He fed off you?" Willow turned to face the still circling vampires, and Azazeal. "HE FED OFF YOU?" Everyone, including Tara backed away from Willow, as her red hair turned ebon. Black as pitch. Her eyes matching her hair in shade. "I'll kill you, you piece of..." Her final words were drowned out by the sound of vampire's screaming. The protective field around the group had begun to expand. Far too quickly for the vampires to avoid, or flee from. The field brushed Azazeal's form red/blue sparks rose from the impact. "Shielded eh? We'll see about that." Willow, let the field drop, on surviving vampire made a dash for the bedroom door, only to be stopped in his tracks by a golf club blow to the head. Senga's father looked smugly at the prone form of the vampire, as he picked up a jagged piece of wood from the floor and struck home, the vampire vanished, dust scattered on the floor. Willow had advanced on Azazeal's body and raised her hands, palms facing the creature. Crimson bolts flew from the palms of her hands, striking directly at the heart of the creature.

"Willow, Senga still needs to destroy his spirit form too." Tara shouted from across the room. Willow blinked in acknowledgement.

The Academy.

"OK. Who broke the phone?" Buffy held the severed cord in her hand as she looked at the assembled group of Slayers.

"Buffy!" Dawns voice rang out from the library.

"I should have known." Buffy rolled her eyes as her sister came into view. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know." Dawn replied. It was there one minute, then the next it was gone."

"Phone receivers don't just vanish Dawn."

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to tell you. The Ax just vanished."

The Spirit plane.

Azazeal screamed. Recoiling in pain, he released Senga, she stumbled forward. It was nothing that she had done that had hurt him so much, but she was still greatfull for the reprieve. "My physical from is under attack. How are you doing this?" Azazeal looked directly at Senga's prone form.

"Team work." Senga replied as she started to rise from the ground. Her hand brushed against something that hadn't been there seconds before. Her hand closed around, a stick was it? As she gripped the item, new power flooded through her. As she looked up, the fog had cleared. She could see Azazeal, doubled over in pain. "Now, we're gettin' somewhere." Senga rose from the ground, Ax in hand, fierce determination in her eyes, she swung the Ax directly at Azazeal's head.

The Mortal plane.

Willow stood over the husk that had once been Azazeal. Grim satisfaction on her face. Her hair had returned to it's natural colour, and her eyes rapidly followed suit. "Is it over?" Jean asked, from her vantage point, huddled in the corner of the bedroom, if anyone asked, she had been keeping watch for more vampires.

Senga's physical form sagged to the floor, Tara's spirit stood over it. "Yes, I think it is." She replied. "He's not draining me any more. I'm free of him at last. I can move on."

Willow turned to her and wept. "I'm losing you again."

"You'll never lose me sweetie. I'm always going to be with you." Tara raised her ethereal hand to Willow's face, as her spirit faded, she placed a gentle kiss on Willow's forehead. Then she was gone.

"Right, she's gone, but where the hell is my daughter?" Senga's father cradled the form of his daughter in his arms.

Willow closed her tear filled eyes for a moment. "She's got to say a goodbye of her own."

Spirit plane.

"You did it." Senga's mother said as she took her child in her arms, hugging her tightly. "You freed me, and Tara. You're my wee angel, you saved me. Just like you always did."

"But I didn't save you. No' when it mattered." Senga sobbed into her mothers chest, never wanting to be free from her mothers grasp.

"Oh ma wee darlin'. Nothin' could save me that day. Some wee ned took it into his heid to push me aff that roof. There was nothing to be done."

"Someone pushed ye? But Everyone thought that..." Senga had mometarily pulled away from her mother, trying to take in this new piece of information. "Ah've been blamin' ma' da' for this a' along., an it wiz some wee ned bastard." Anger and regret poured from her every word.

"Ah don't know much Senga, but I do know, that I never raised my babies to use language like that." She playfully chided her daugter. "Naw, yer da' is a good man. He wiz ayways good tae me, an' you an a'. You remember the good times? They're the things ye need tae hawd on tae in life." Senga retook her place in her mothers arms, as tears flowed freely from them both. "Ye'r stronger than you've ever gied yersel' credit fur Senga. You've proved that right here and now. Now you've goat tae be brave fur me again. It's time for me to go."

"Ah don't want you to go." Senga sobbed as she held her mother, more tightly than before, though now she could feel less and less of her mother, as she faded away.

"Ah willnae be far, an tell that tae yer da' and yer idiot brother as well." Senga and her mother shared a laugh as they both began to fade away.

The mortal plane.

Tears still filled Senga's eyes as she opened them, once again in the physical world. "Mummy." She whispered. Through her tears she saw the face of her father, the man she had hated for so long, staring down at her. Her arms were suddenly around him in a fierce bear hug. Both crying for what they had lost, and what they had recently regained.

New beginnings...

"You're sure you don't want to join us?" Willow tried one last effort.

"Naw. There are beasties around here that need to be dealt wi'. Ah cannae leave ma home unguarded. There's too much here that ah care fur."

Willow smiled, she could understand Senga's reluctance, "Well, we're only an email away if you need any advice, or help. You understand?"

Senga returned Willow's smile. "You shouldnae have said that, Ye'll have a dozen emails waitin' fur ye' when ye get hame." The pair laughed.

"Well, that's Buff up to speed." Faith commented. "Senga, you sure that Azazeal said that the end days were coming?"

"Aye. That's whit he said. Sounds bad dunnit?" Senga looked at Faith. "Sounds like End o' the World stuff tae me."

"Yeah, but end of the world stuff is what we do best." Faith laughed.

Not the end.


End file.
